Episode 1602 (22nd October 1991)
Plot Chris and Kathy are busy planning their wedding. Chris is looking forward to telling Frank that it is all organised. Kathy invites Lynn to go shopping for a wedding dress. Elsa waits anxiously for the results of her home pregnancy testing kit. Frank is getting carried away organising the wedding reception. Kathy tries to tell him not to bother, but he won't listen. Elsa is relieved to find out that she is not pregnant. Nick is not so happy about it and hopes that they can try again. Alan is struggling carrying feed around the fish farm. Elizabeth tells him that he should be taking things easy. She tells him to consider taking a holiday. Kathy and Nick sort out how the rumour started about her being pregnant. She is amazed when he tells her that he is actually disappointed that Elsa is not having another baby. Michael is preparing for his job interview, but Elizabeth keeps interfering. Joe is happy to be leaving farming. He tells Jack that Frank has offered him the job of estate manager. Jack laughs and says that that means he would just be a glorified holiday attendant. Frank is excited when he tells Chris and Kathy that he has managed to book Hotten Minster for their wedding and that they can be married by the bishop, they just can't get through to Frank that they want a small wedding. Nick tells Elizabeth that he is worried about Elsa wanting to move to Leeds. He asks her to have a word with Elsa. Alan announces in The Woolpack that he is having to take a complete rest. Seth is not sympathetic, but Eric agrees that executive burnout is a worry. Frank tries blackmail to get Chris to change his mind about the wedding. He tells him that his mum would have wanted him to have a proper wedding. Kathy and Lynn drop Michael off for his interview at Bartons Agricultural Suppliers. Lynn gives him a kiss for good luck. Alan is undecided as to where to go for a break. Elizabeth suggests a health farm. He is worried that he would not get enough food. Kathy asks Lynn to be her Matron of Honour and she accepts. Elizabeth tries to talk to Elsa about her idea of moving to Leeds, but she is in no mood to listen. Jack and Sarah discuss Joe; he tells her about Joe's job offer. Jack admits that he is worried about Joe's emotional state at the moment. Michael does not think that he has got the sales job. Alan tells Eric that he is booked into the Fountains Health Resort for two weeks complete rest. Eric teases him about the food on offer. Elsa is frustrated as she listens to Nick snoring. They row when she brings up the moving idea again. Mark tackles Alan about his tips, now that Alan is making him add it to credit card bills. Alan is vague about when Mark will get his share. Chris is about to agree to Frank's plans for the wedding when he suddenly realises that Frank just wants to use him and Kathy for free publicity for the opening of the holiday village and gets angry. Cast Regular cast *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Kathy Merrick - Malandra Burrows *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Alice Bates - Kimberly Hewitt (uncredited) Guest cast None. Locations * Mill Cottage - Living room * 3 Demdyke Row - Living room * Home Farm - Kitchen, grounds, driveway and office * Fish & Game Farm - Pond field * Victoria Cottage - Living room * Emmerdale Farm - Cowshed and cottage * The Woolpack - Bar * Unknown road * Bartons Agricultural Suppliers - Car park and office exterior * Café in Skipdale * Main Street Category:1991 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes